


step by step

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Leashes, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At Fareeha's request, Angela helps her try something new, which just happens to involve an audience.[established relationship, exhibitionism, dom!Mercy]





	step by step

**Author's Note:**

> I've held off writing in this fandom for so long but then I found the kink meme and mistakes were made
> 
> Written for this kink meme prompt: https://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org/679.html?thread=700327#cmt700327

"Whenever you're ready."

Angela's voice is somewhere between patient and amused and Fareeha smiles in spite of herself. She's still nervous, still feeling that anxious twitch in her legs which is usually resolved by a good session on the treadmill, but there's no gym here: just her and Angela and a room full of strangers who are about to see her naked.

No big deal.

Angela's leaning against the sink, legs crossed at the ankles and arms folded across her chest. Fareeha's eyes stray to her boots -- ankle-height, shiny leather -- and she loses herself for a moment in a fond memory of riding those boots to completion and licking them clean.

"Not today," Angela says and from her smirk, Fareeha wasn't as subtle in her reminiscences as she hoped. "Unless you want to do that in front of everyone too? Naked, leashed _and_ rubbing against my boots like a bitch in heat?"

A pleasant pulse of heat goes through her at the thought but Fareeha shakes her head. "Maybe next time."

Angela's eyes brighten and Fareeha is reminded just how much she's enjoying this too. This was Fareeha's request, a natural escalation of their play sessions and dirty talk, but there's something soothing about Angela's shared enthusiasm for it. 

Squaring her shoulders, she reaches behind her to tug at the zipper on her dress. It comes down easily, the straps slipping off her shoulders, but she holds it in place before it can slide all the way off. It's a flimsy thing, barely covering her ass and thin enough that her nipples have been visible all evening, but there's a big difference between flimsy and nothing.

Angela doesn't speak, just watches in silent expectation as Fareeha steels herself. She's dressed up too -- smart slacks, dark suit jacket, satin corset underneath -- and the thought of getting to touch her, of getting bent over and fucked by her in that outfit is enough to give Fareeha the final boost of courage she needs. 

She lets the dress fall to the floor, nudging it down over the swell of her hips and then stepping out of the puddle of silk to stand naked and at Angela's mercy.

Bracing herself on the wall, she reaches down to remove her heels but is stopped by the sharp click of Angela's tongue. "Ah, ah. Leave them on."

Fareeha frowns but complies, standing up straight again as Angela walks over. Her own heels are lower than Fareeha's, giving Fareeha a few extra inches over her when they stand face to face, but Fareeha lowers her neck obediently when Angela holds up a collar. 

The leather is cool against her skin as Angela buckles it into place and she shivers, feeling her exposed nipples harden as she waits for the next instructions. 

The leash follows the collar, clipped into place through the ring and wrapped around Angela's hand. The first tug sends Fareeha stumbling forward and, belatedly, she realizes Angela picked the wide collar for this, forcing Fareeha to keep her head raised.

"Breathe," Angela says firmly, and Fareeha obeys. The rise and fall of her chest only reinforces how exposed she is and it takes her a few more breaths before she actually manages to calm down.

Angela scoops up her dress from the floor, tucking it in her bag, and looks her up and down. She doesn't try to hide her smile of appreciation, especially as her gaze lingers on Fareeha's breasts, and Fareeha's nerves finally subside to a manageable level. 

She may be the one on the leash but she does still have some power in this situation.

"Are you ready?"

Fareeha nods. 

Angela raises her eyebrows. "I didn't hear an answer."

Fareeha smiles, straightening up. "Yes, I'm ready."

Angela coils the leash around her hand and gives a sharp tug, bringing Fareeha's face inches from hers. She stops before their lips meet and Fareeha can feel the warmth of Angela's breath on her cheek as she says, "Have you forgotten your manners already?"

Fareeha bites her lip and tries not to think about the heat spreading through her as she says, "Please."

Angela's eyes are wide and innocent. "What are you asking for?"

Fareeha closes her eyes, riding out the wave of humiliation. "Please take me out into the club like this."

Angela grins. "Good girl." She clicks her tongue again, like Fareeha's a well-trained horse. "Let's go."

When Fareeha fantasized about this, it was like walking into class naked, where everyone instantly turned and gasped and stared. The reality is less sudden and as they step out into the bustling club, Fareeha wonders for a moment what she was so scared of.

The people nearest the bathroom double-take as they pass by but Angela doesn't stop to explain themselves. The realization ripples through the club, more and more heads turning in their direction, and by the time they're a third of the way across the room, it's already far more intense than Fareeha's fantasy.

Even in a club full of people in leather, latex and various states of undress, Fareeha still feels like the center of attention as Angela leads her forward. 

She clenches her hands at her sides, fighting the urge to cover herself as every sensation is magnified under the gaze of so many people. She feels the tickle of her hair against her shoulders, the bounce of her breasts, the stretch of her calves in her heels and, most shamefully, the slickness building at the apex of her thighs. She always gets wet easily (and wetter still when Angela taunts her about it) but as she moves through the watching crowd, she wonders just how visible it is.

"Excuse us," Angela calls, clear and polite, to where a cluster of people are blocking their path. "Slut coming through."

Fareeha's face heats but she can't even hide behind her hair as the collar keeps her head high. 

The cluster of people part, falling silent as they pass, but Fareeha bites her lip at the trail of whispers which follow her through the club.

_"Damn, look at the ass on that one."_

_"You think her domme would share?"_

_"-love to go to town on those tits."_

_"God, I hope she bends her over and fills-"_

_"-that tattoo. And those legs, fuck."_

Fareeha isn't sure which is more humiliating: the barrage of comments or how she's getting more turned on by the second. In her normal life, she'd be punching faces by now but here, naked and leashed and _safe_ , she wants to hear every detail of what people would do to her if they could. 

Angela comes to a stop as another woman and her sub approach. Fareeha slows behind her, back arched and chest out in desperation to be touched, but bites back a whine when she overhears Angela's response to the woman's quiet question. "Not tonight, I'm afraid. She's display only for now."

A murmur of disappointment passes through the crowd. Fareeha almost wants to stop, and beg Angela to let her be groped and spanked and made to come by whoever's nearest, but she refrains -- there's a reason they set limits beforehand and not when Fareeha's too turned on to think straight.

Another click of the tongue and Angela's in motion again, but she doesn't take more than a couple of steps before stopping. 

"Actually, that reminds me," Angela says, loud enough for the bystanders to hear, even as she turns to face Fareeha. "Perhaps you need something else to make it clear who you belong to, hmm?"

She dips a hand in her bag, pushing past Fareeha's discarded dress to pull out two small implements. "Which would you prefer, slut?"

Fareeha's eyes dart between the two before meeting Angela's gaze. Fareeha knows she's watching for a signal as much as a choice and so she makes sure to hold Angela's eyes as she says firmly, "The lipstick."

There's a pang of regret as Angela slips the clamps back into her bag but she's happy she made the right choice when Angela opens the lipstick and looks her up and down. It's too dark for either of them to wear but just right to stand out against Fareeha's skin, even in the dim light of the club, and she holds still when Angela moves behind her and writes something along her lower back.

"You." Angela clicks her fingers and a male submissive steps forward at Fareeha's side. "Read it."

The man nods. "I, uh- It says 'Taken. Do not touch.'"

Angela nods in approval and Fareeha bites her lip as she circles back in front of her. 

"No gratitude?" Angela asks, again loud enough for anyone around them to hear. "Perhaps instead I should draw an arrow to a hole and offer you to all takers."

"Thank you," Fareeha says quickly but can't mask a shiver of anticipation at the idea.

"Good girl." There's a wicked glint in Angela's eyes as she whispers, "Maybe next time. Come."

The whispers follow them again as they cross the final stretch of the club but Fareeha's attention is fixed on Angela rather than the nameless bystanders this time. The shame has passed through into pure, desperate arousal at being led around, marked and leashed, and when Angela comes to a halt by one of the booths on the opposite side of the club, Fareeha doesn't need prompting this time. "Thank you. God, thank you, please-"

Angela smirks, one eyebrow arching as she looks down Fareeha's body. "Spread your legs. Let's see how much you enjoyed that."

Fareeha complies. She can't keep her hips from jerking forward when Angela reaches down with the closed tube of lipstick and runs the end of it along the length of her pussy. A thin trail of moisture lingers on the base as she pulls it away and Fareeha stifles a moan when Angela puts it to her own lips and sucks it clean. 

"Quite a lot, it seems." She smiles. "Good to know."

"Please," Fareeha begs. She's conscious of her nudity and her arousal, and even more conscious of the fact that Angela hasn't touched her once since this began. "Please-"

"In one of the booths?" Angela asks. "Or are you enough of a greedy slut that you want to come out here in front of all these people?"

Fareeha hesitates for a second, but only a second. "Out here. Please. Please let me come."

What looks like pride flits across Angela's face as she delves into her bag again to retrieve a bullet vibe. She taps the end against Fareeha's mouth and orders, "Come as quickly as you can. I want to see how close you are just from the walk."

Relieved that she doesn't need to demonstrate endurance, Fareeha nods eagerly. Angela reaches down, pressing the vibe against her clit and switching it to high, and Fareeha lets out a yell of surprise. 

She almost comes instantly, the jolt of sensation nearly overloading her, but she catches herself in time and groans as the vibrations echo through her. She wobbles on her heels and reaches out a hand to rest against Angela's shoulder but gasps when the vibrator is suddenly pulled away. "No-"

"No touching," Angela says sharply. "I want you to stay like this, on show for everyone. In fact..."

Keeping the leash in her hand, she moves around behind Fareeha and crouches, reaching between her legs to put the vibrator against her clit again. "You may put your hands on your head or play with your breasts, but you're going to come like this."

Grateful for the permission, Fareeha moves her hands to her neglected tits, cupping them both and rolling her nipples between her fingers as she presses against the vibe. She can see people watching her, drinks in their hands or hands in their pants, and the humiliation builds in a perfect crescendo as she grinds down onto the vibrator, her back arching as Angela pulls tight on the leash.

Even after so much anticipation, the strength of her release still takes her by surprise. She comes with a cry, not even thinking about the display she's putting on as she rides out wave after wave of ecstasy. 

It's only when she begins to spiral back to reality that she realizes just how many people have watched her come. She lowers her hands from her breasts, breathing hard, but Angela is there before she can be overwhelmed by self-consciousness. 

Angela moves in front of her, cutting off her view of the rest of the patrons, and Fareeha's noise of surprise turns to one of contentment when Angela pulls her down for a soft, slow kiss. 

They don't break apart until Fareeha's heart has stopped racing. She gives Angela a sheepish smile, still very aware of her nudity, and says, "That was... Thank you."

"Come," Angela says, still in efficiency mode, and gestures back to the booth behind them. There's a curtain over the entrance and Angela tugs it shut as Fareeha sinks to a seat. 

Her legs are shaking, either from the orgasm or from the excitement of the evening, and she folds her arms over her breasts as some of the high of submission starts to ebb. "I should get dressed."

"And deprive me of the sight of you?" The dominant edge has faded from Angela's voice as she closes the curtain and flashes Fareeha a smile. "I thought I was supposed to be the cruel one."

Fareeha chuckles. "You were wonderful. Thank you."

"Any time," Angela says. She unbuttons her jacket and stands in front of Fareeha's legs as she asks, "Can I?"

At Fareeha's nod, she climbs astride her lap with ease, settling back on Fareeha's thighs and unfastening the leash. She reaches for the collar but Fareeha catches her hand. "Leave it on?" she asks hopefully. "I could use a break but I don't need to stop just yet."

Angela blinks. "You sure?"

"Very." Fareeha closes her eyes with a sigh and lets her head fall back against the seat as Angela cups her cheek. "That was amazing. I loved the lipstick."

"I'm surprised you didn't pick the clamps," Angela says, smoothing a thumb over Fareeha's nipple. "I know how much you like when I play with those."

Fareeha smiles, arching happily into Angela's touch. "Next time."

Angela laughs. "We already have quite a list for next time already." She leans down to kiss her forehead, carding her fingers through Fareeha's hair. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I was worried it might be too much."

"It was just right," Fareeha promises. She still feels like she's floating, buoyed by the lingering bliss of submission, but she pulls herself together enough to run a hand up Angela's thigh as she asks, "What about you?"

"I'm fine for now," Angela says honestly, "but you can thank me _thoroughly_ when we get home."

Even after one of the strongest orgasms of her life, a fresh twinge of heat courses through her and Fareeha nods sincerely. "Yes, ma'am."


End file.
